No Skeeter in the hallways
by Speich
Summary: A bit of dialogue between Lily Evans and James Potter. Please review!
1. No Skeeter in the Hallways

A/N: This is horrible and utter crap, and this is my explanation - I was bored.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyhting you might recognize.

* * *

"Oh sorry! I wasn't watching - Potter." 

"Lily Flower! How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm late for class."

"Really? That must mean I'm late as well - oh yes, look at the time, transfiguration started five minutes ago. McGonagall will not be pleased when she sees that her favorite student is late."

"So move."

"Uh-uh, not until you say the magic word."

"Abracadabra?"

"Nope, try again."

"Oh god… I hate you, you know that right?"

"I know, but you'll come around. There's a very thin line between love and hate you know."

"Yeah well, I… Argh! I hate you James Potter!"

"We already established that a few moments ago darling."

"Shut up."

"Oh, good comeback."

"Well I'm sorry, but I have better things to do then to stand here throwing insults at you."

"And here I thought that these moments were the once that gave your life a meaning."

"Are you telling me that I don't have a life?"

"Of course not darling, you have me and I am your life."

"You know, the whole "you love me Lily, and you know it" isn't annoying me anymore, care to try again?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'm sticking with the classics."

"Here's a classic for you - move out of my way or I'll go tell McGonagall that you watched me in the shower."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

"…"

"What's the matter Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Of course not, just trying to figure out a way to actually get to see you in the shower - so if you wouldn't mind being quiet for a second, you lovely voice is distracting me."

"I'm distracting you? You're the one who's keeping me from class."

"So you find me distracting? Finally! I've been waiting for the moment you would finally proclaim your undying love for me."

"That's not what I said -"

"That's exactly what you said Lily."

"Just move Potter, I don't want detention."

"I'm actually quite comfy here, I don't mind standing here _all day_."

"…"

"What, no retort?"

"I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Just this."

"…"

"Thanks for moving."

"Wait - what? You just kissed me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh don't deny it! You kissed me! Wait until I tell the guys about this…"

"You do that Potter - I'm going to class."

"They won't believe this -"

"Exactly, no one's going to believe you."

"Where's Skeeter when you need her?!"

* * *

A/N: Little explanation, I imagine Rita Skeeter being a real nosy little girl who hears everything, sees everything and knows everything. Usually, everyone thinks she's annoying but wouldn't it be grand if she was around when James finally got his kiss so everyone would believe him? 


	2. Being late for Potions

A/N: Hi again! I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Falling in love in 1971 (read now!) and I just thought I could post the first version of No Skeeter in the Hallways (though that wasn't the original title). It was originally a Hermione/Draco-fic but in the same all dialogue-from. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where - Malfoy." 

"Granger."

"Can you get off? I'm late."

"Rendez-vous with the weasel? Or is it potty this week? Honestly, I don't know how you keep track of--"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm late for class."

"Really? That must mean I'm late as well - ah yes, look at the time, potions started five minutes ago."

"So move."

"Uh-uh, not until you say the magic word."

"Abracadabra?"

"Nope, try again."

"Argh! I really hate you, do you know that?"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Yeah well I…I hated you first!"

"Good comeback, really clever."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Make you? I know better but that sounded like a invite to kiss you."

"Ugh, don't make me sick!"

"Well, get off me then or I might do it."

"In your dreams mudblood."

"You know Malfoy, the whole "mudblood"-thing is getting old. Care to try again?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'm sticking with the classics."

"Here's a classic for you - get off me ferret, or I'll slap you."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?"

"No, just thinking of new ways to hex you. So shut up, your annoying voice is distracting me."

"_I'm_ distracting _you_? I'm the one who's being pinned down against the floor! _That_ my friend, is distracting!"

"So you find me distracting Granger? Who would have thought…"

"That's _not_ what I said--"

"That's exactly what you said."

"Just move Malfoy."

"Actually, I'm quite comfy here, I wouldn't mind staying here _all day_."

"With a mudblood like me? Think about your precious reputation!"

"Oh I think my reputation can take a few blows, but think about the expression on your boyfriends faces when class ends and they are walking back and finds you. Here. Underneath me."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would."

"…"

"What, no retort?"

"I'm just…"

"Just what Granger?"

"Just _this_."

"…"

"Thanks for moving!"

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?!"

"Oh come on! You liked it! I heared you moan!"

"I did no such thing!

"Oh yes you did Draco Malfoy! You moaned, admit it!"

"My body reacted before my brain did, so I can not be hold responsible for my actions."

"Whatever... I only did it to get you to move, so don't think I'll shag you or something."

"Oh thanks a lot! Now I got that image in my head! Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick…"

"You do that - I'm going to class. Bye Malfoy!"

* * *

A/N: Just so we're clear: Draco does _not_ secretly fancy Hermione, it _was_ only his body reacting by itself - I promise! 


End file.
